


Depravity

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor walks in on Loki and Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depravity

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure about the rating. Mature, just to be on the safe side.

It wasn't often that Thor heard voices coming from Loki's rooms. Actually, he never did, his little brother seemed content with his solitude, left alone with his thoughts in the privacy of his chambers. If it worried Thor, he chose not to discuss that matter with Loki, knowing that the younger would feel embarrassed. No one, not even lone wolves, wants to hear that they repel people.

Now, however, Thor clearly heard more than one voice. Loki was not alone. It could mean only one thing, Thor decided, as it was past midnight. Out of curiosity, Thor moved closer to the door, wondering who succeeded in melting Loki's ice. Instead of affectionate endearments, his ears were assaulted with pained cries.

'Please, please, please!' Loki begged frantically and there was no dishonesty in his trembling voice. Thor had no time to digest the fact that his brother was capable of saying 'please' because Loki continued with an alarming amount of pain in his tone. 'I'm sorry! Please, stop, stop, I can't take it anymore, Master, please- AH!'

That was enough to make Thor tense up with a burning fury. He clenched his fists, ready to kick the door open and save Loki from the mysterious tormentor. No one had a right to hurt his little brother, Thor would never let that happen.

'Master, no more, no!'

Whom Loki would call Master? Thor preferred not to dwell upon his sibling's sex life, he wanted to think that Loki was completely asexual. Contemplating his brother's sexual preferences bothered him a lot. Did Loki enjoy being dominated?

'I'm not done with you yet,' said a surprisingly familiar voice. Thor's eyes widened and his brain froze. It could not be happening. 'The more you cry, the harder I fuck. I'll teach to stay quiet. You've been a bad boy, Loki, you deserved your punishment.'

Thor shook his head to start thinking clearly again. He had to be wrong. Maybe he was drunk. Maybe it was a dream. Man of Iron and Loki? Here, in Asgard? Punishment? Was that even consensual or was Stark abusing Loki?

Not waiting for more disturbing words, Thor stormed into Loki's room, prepared to avenge his brother's innocence and save him from disgustingly perverted Tony Stark.

Well.

Loki was on the bed, on his back, legs wrapped around Stark's thighs, heels digging into the flesh- to keep him close? A thick collar on his neck, tight enough to make breathing hard, wrists bound together above his head with a thin black leather strap. It seemed symbolic, anyone could free themselves from that binding. That was the point. Loki had no intention of doing so, apparently. Although his chest, abdomen and thighs were marked by countless red welts and dark bruises, he was lying still, no sign of struggling.

Stark was looming over his helpless lover or victim or- with a harsh look on his face, one hand on Loki's throat, not even squeezing, just pinning him down, the other was gripping a red whip. Oh. Oooh. Thor, still deeply shocked and probably experiencing a heart attack, noticed a bunch of other _toys_. A paddle, a leash, a dildo glistening from- oh gods. _Oh gods_. They must have been very busy for some time already. Perhaps Loki was too absorbed in pain or pleasure (or pain-pleasure?) to control the sounds he was making. Most likely he just did not care about being caught like like this. It could have been a trap, a clever way to make Thor's brain explode.

Stark did still his hips when Thor interrupted them, yet neither he nor Loki bothered with explaining themselves. Everything was clear anyway. They stayed as they were, glaring at Thor in silence. Loki appeared to be extremely annoyed with Thor, impatiently waiting for the thunderer to leave. Stark was smirking smugly, obviously pleased with the current situation. It was so surreal, absurd and wrong, and Thor regretted his heroic deed.

'Go away and close the door,' Loki ordered roughly, as if he wasn't playing a submissive, obedient boy just seconds ago.

'Hnnnngh,' Thor groaned, pointing at Stark, the collar and the whip, indicating that he was concerned with the level of Loki's depravity. Was that only a kinky game or did Loki genuinely believed that he needed to be punished? Did he have a safeword? Did he remember it? 'Hrrrrrgh.'

'Close the door, you oaf,' Loki repeated, irritated. Stark laughed mockingly and straightened his back, releasing Loki's neck for a moment.

'You've planned this, haven't you, bad boy? Wanted to make your big bro die from shock? Point Break, no worries, I'm taking a good care of this little shit.'

'Close,' Loki hissed angrily, still unmoving, 'the door.'

'You broke him, Lolo.'

'Vssszzzzzzfff,' Thor could not bring himself to leave, not done with processing the sudden news of his brother's sexual desires. 'Mppppppfffffffff.'

'I told you it's a bad idea to come here. No one would ruin the mood in my tower.'

'My mood is not ruined yet, don't even think of stopping now. Thor, you half-wit, you mindless swine, just move your ass and go away! And close the door.'

It took only several minutes more of such encouragement. Standing in the hallway, Thor realised he was not drunk enough to deal with the horror he has just endured. He needed litres of mead to forget about Stark whipping and fucking his little brother. So Loki really stopped being a cute baby that smiled at Thor lovingly and laughed, 'Thow, Thow!' all the time? When did that happen?

 


End file.
